The invention concerns a protective casing for optical instruments, in particular a weatherproof protective casing for surveillance systems with video cameras, with a casing shell, a casing axis A--A, with a front wall on one end and a back wall located on each end of the casing shell. A casing support is located on the underside of the casing shell for the fastening of the protective casing on a stationary base. At least one electric cable leading to a connector plug located in the backwall.
Such a protective casing is known to the applicant through the trade print script "VIDEO-Security", Edition 3/89, pages 8/9. Protective casings of this type are equipped with the appropriate optical instruments and the corresponding electrical equipment, once they have been installed in site by means of a wall bracket, a ceiling hanging or similar attachment. For the assembly, servicing and repair work as well as in case of future changes, the electric connection may have to be disconnected or the cables may have to be exchanged if necessary.
In the known protective casing the electric cables run from the place of attachment on a wall bracket directly to the backwall of the casing, and from here through a weatherproof cable conduit into the inside of the protective casing. Due to the fact that the weatherproof casing must be swivelled and tilted (the base forms a type of suspension) the cables must be sufficiently long in order to allow the movements in the area of the backwall of the protective casing. Such "open" cabling is not only unsightly but is also a vulnerable point for acts of sabotage.
The casing shell can consist of a segment of extruded light metal tube in any crosscut shape, such as square, rectangular, octagonal or round. The front wall and the backwall should preferably be light metal casings, the front wall has a window.
Front wall and backwall should preferably be screwed to the casing shell using weatherproofing seals.